


杯中那些事

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 一个关于酒的小故事合集主望海x朝夏，多cp（双彩，miyareiko等）
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto, Miya Rurika/Tsukishiro Kanato
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章 望海的观察日记**

酒是人类智慧的结晶，早在公元前一万多年之前，新石器时代的人们就懂得怎样通过这种奇妙饮品来麻痹自己的身心，逃脱众生皆苦的人世烦恼。如同东汉许慎于《说文解字》中所言：“酒，就也。所以就人性之善恶业，从水酉，以酉目为之，酉说声，一曰造也。”

诚然，酒这种东西总带有某些关乎人性的东西，或换句话说，这种乙醇含量从0.5%到96%不等的液体，可以将卑劣的人性拉升至狄俄尼索斯所塑造的神性之梦中，但同样，它亦可以化作基督耶稣的血液将神性的救赎融于其中来冲刷掉人性之恶。所以，人爱酒，就如同人爱着某种遥不可及的梦，或是神性的天国。

而关于酒的另一说呢，则是相传这种东西来自跟人类这种智猿同根同源的猴儿们。它们将捡来的果子塞进树洞，于是这些野果子们酒由大自然的鬼斧神工被酿成了猴儿酒。这些畜生们就喝着这自然的馈赠，而后发了疯似的手舞足蹈四处乱窜，好似格列佛看到的那些“耶胡”一般可憎。

从这点来看，酒这玩意在一定程度上就好似某种卸妆油，可以卸掉人经过千万年的进化在面孔上涂上的厚厚伪装，将某种只存在于本我之中的动物性的，未加掩饰的本能和欲望彻底释放在人前，宛如一种神秘的返祖仪式。

不过对于这两种说法，望海其实并不在意。因为比起这个，她对那句“酒品知人品”的俗语更感兴趣。

一方面是见过那平日温顺如狗的老爹喝醉了之后变成见人就咬的疯狗的衰样，另一方面，则完全是出于本身严谨爱钻研的性格。就像小学一年级时候为了写沙坑的观察日记，望海活生生把方圆十公里之内的公园沙坑刨了个底朝天。即使成长到快三十的年纪，望海依旧在认认真真做着观察日记。只不过，这次的观察日记可不是刨刨沙坑这种孩子气的蠢事了。

或许有人知道望海有一本时刻不离身的日记本，但从没人想到过，那平淡无奇的本子，是几乎记录了全公司所有人的“酒品观察”日记。

看酒品就能对此人人品略知一二，毕竟比起“酒后失态”或是“酒后乱性”这事，“酒后吐真言”的概率是大得多。在朋友间的聚会，小组团建的酒会，或是全公司的忘年会上，望海总是带着略显呆滞的神情拒掉对方推来的酒，仿佛真的是一个酒精过敏到滴酒不沾的病人。只不过，谁也没曾注意过在角落里的她那半睁的眼皮下隐藏着的犀利目光，如一只正在搜寻猎物的秃鹫般飞快地掠过整个会场，然后开始捕捉那些不为人知的细节。

有些人喝酒上头，一看酒量就不好，但喝醉之后只会满脸通红地沉默不语，甚至在你不留神的地方会倒头就睡。没错，就像比望海小四期进来的彩风咲奈，这孩子平时就话少，喝多之后更是如被关了开麦健似的闭嘴不言，看上去单纯可爱，但又好像在思考犹豫着什么。特别是从一进公司就负责带她的彩凪前辈在的时候，她明明没喝多少，脸上却红得像刚刚被灌下了两满杯的高球鸡尾酒（Highball）。

于是，望海悄悄地日记本上记下了这个小细节，然后神不知鬼不觉地在彩风和彩凪的名字上拉了条线，顺便加了个单箭头。

跟彩风这种酒量差的人比起来，月城和美弥都算得上能喝的。特别是月城，上次为了拿下新项目，被客户连灌了半瓶的伏特加都坐怀不乱。但谁知道他是不是一回家就抱着马桶不撒手了呢？这点望海当然不可能了解，因为酒品这种东西只对外不对内，一个人喝酒撒欢时候的事和“品”扯不上关系。所以望海能给月城的酒品打个八分半，满分十分制。

而同样是海量肚量的美弥，他可就完全是月城的反面了，全公司的人都知道，喝酒不叫他，叫他不喝酒。为啥？很简单，因为他酒品差。如若说月城喝醉之后是坐怀不乱，那美弥喝醉之后就是唯恐天下不乱，不说上次年会月城被他抱住一顿狂吻，就连部门长的珠城都差点惨遭他毒手。所以，要打分的话望海愿意给他九分半，满分千分制。

成熟的社会人喝酒是为了应付交际，一杯下肚咽下去的是工作的苦涩，吐出来的是生活的艰辛。但于那刚刚踏入社会的小朋友而言，酒却更是一种娱乐交友的佳品，他们在年会上开怀畅饮，喝得不着四六昏古七，然后对着看对眼的人勾肩搭背，嘴上说的“送他/她回家”，到头来回的是家还是爱情旅馆就不得而知了。

对于这些小孩们，望海一律保持着敬而远之的观察态度，特别是那个看上去乖巧可爱但眼神里总是千娇百媚流转不停的朝美绚。说起来，这孩子也算是一能喝的，经常一上桌就直接开烈性洋酒。不仅自己喝，还爱拉着自己同期入社的好友永久辉一起四处敬酒，说白了就是小孩子闹腾，但看在社长侄子这名头上，又有谁敢不给面子呢？

所以，比起朝美和永久辉这对黑白双煞组合，望海宁愿跟年纪最小但最单纯的真彩希帆坐同桌。然后一边思考着公司里名字带“彩”这个字的人是不是太多了这样毫无意义的问题，一边看着这个开朗过头的酒豪女孩在面前端着杯朗姆喝到脸颊发红。真彩酒量不错，酒品也不错，一句话说，就是喝醉和没醉根本没啥区别，一样的嘻嘻哈哈没大没小，高兴起来笑声能顶破天花板冲出去。

在不被人发现的时候，望海悄悄在观察日记上为真彩加了一朵小红花，然后满意地翻面。不过，下一页上出现的人名让她眉头略微一紧，看上去有些不悦。

说来也是，全公司，包括合作方的人都不曾逃过望海的观察，只要是认识的人，或多或少都会被记上几笔。只是这个人，只有这个人，名字后面一片空白，好像一把不知名的白刃扎得望海浑身难受。

朝夏まなと。

这个比望海早一年入社的神秘女人，就好像一个深不见底的酒坛，除了迷，就只剩下谜。她的酒量如何，酒品如何，喜欢什么酒，像什么酒，即使一起工作了这么多年，望海依旧不得而知。

为什么？

因为朝夏这个人，从来没有醉过。

望海听说过千杯不倒的人，但大多数是在硬撑，就像上次被客户折腾的月城，表面上一脸无所谓的和气生财，但望海知道他出门的时候腿都打摆子了，要不是美弥把他扶回家，他肯定就是抱着店里的马桶过夜了。

不过朝夏不一样，她是真的没醉过，不论是团建会上被人灌可乐威士忌，还是年会上混着红酒喝白兰地，又或者是在夜店里用子弹杯将龙舌兰一饮而尽。朝夏都是面带微笑脸颊红润坐怀不乱，整个人仙气十足得跟刚刚做完一整天蒸汽美容套餐出来似的。

所以这个人酒量到底几何？望海想知道，抓心挠肝得想知道，于是她练就了一个技能。

“来，难得今天大家聚聚，这杯我敬你。”

分公司的课长红让满脸春光地过来，给望海满了一整杯的生啤。来了来了，望海挑了下眉，知道这社会人的酒桌文化无法逃避，不过这正是显摆一下自己技能的好时候。想着，她皱着眉头，露出一副如即将被抛弃的小狗一般可怜巴巴的神情，看向了自己身边的人。

“前辈......”

声线也撒娇到恰到好处，望海在心底默默给自己的演技打了个十分，满分十分制。

果然，身边那个笑眯眯的女人一脸无奈地拿过了她的酒杯，“红，心意领了，但这杯我替她喝了。”

“哟，难得见maa君这么宠人啊，怎么，突然摆前辈的架子来了？”

红的声音满是调侃，但并无恶意。

“这孩子，酒精过敏，所以别为难她了，给我个面子。”

朝夏笑着举杯，然后将一整杯生啤一饮而尽，和喝水似的，不对，或许在她的眼中比喝水还简单。

“得了，知道你酒量好，下次去Paradis陪我喝黑俄罗斯（鸡尾酒的一种）吧，你知道的～”

“Paradis？酒吧吗？”

望海突然有些好奇。

“怎么，感兴趣？下次姐姐带你去吧。”红突然带着神秘的笑意低头凑上前来。“很好玩的哟，还可以见见你最喜欢的朝夏前辈的另一面。”

“别逗她了。”朝夏笑着推开了红，“あやちゃん对这种东西没兴趣的，快走快走，你部长在叫你了。”

就这样，虽然今晚朝夏提望海挡下了两杯啤酒一杯加冰威士忌和一杯大都会（Cosmopolitan），但环绕在朝夏身上的谜团不仅没有解开，反而增加了。

“所以说Paradis到底是个什么东西啊......”

当天晚上，望海一边喝着从711便利店买回来的柠檬味的9度冰结，一边对着朝夏这个女人发出了新一轮的抱怨。

顺便一说，望海其实没有酒精过敏。


	2. 第二章

**第二章 清酒与龙舌兰**

清酒是一种极其常见也是最具代表性的日本传统酒类，如其名，清酒平淡，温和，清冽，入口带着一丝淡淡的清甜的酒香。度数不高，平均只有15度前后，适宜饮用的温度横跨五度到六十五度，真可以说得上是一种最具有亲和力又温润不张扬的酒品，就像彩风咲奈给人的感觉。

望海记得最初见到彩风的时候，她觉得这孩子真是沉默到了一种境界，而且这种安静祥和的气氛有种莫名的影响力，哪怕是全社最吵闹的縣千，在她的身边都会被带入如老僧入定般的气场之中。每当这种时候，望海总会觉得彩风身上充满了親鸞法师似的佛性光辉。

不过呢，或许正是因为太安静了，所以很多时候周围人完全猜不透彩风在想什么。除了跟她最亲近的前辈，彩凪翔。

彩凪也是个温和的人，尽管望海能感到这种温和之中隐隐带着些不同的味道，就像入口柔和但后劲会吓死人的十八年陈芝华士（chivas），味型复杂而深沉，醇和而带着浓郁的蜂蜜和果香，让你在不知不觉中多喝，又在不知不觉中醉了去。

所以，每当看到彩风乖乖巧巧跟在彩凪身后跑业务时的样子，望海总会津津有味地看着这对从酿造工艺到味型天南海北的双彩组合，然后悄悄在笔记上记下对两人的观察日记。

彩风咲奈，酒量差，易上头，喝醉就睡型，酒品综合评价9分。用酒做比喻的话，大概是獺祭的清酒。

彩凪翔，酒量似乎不错？喝酒不上脸，喝醉后的样子还没见过，不过听说有点差？酒品综合评价6.5分。用酒做比喻的话，或许是十八或者二十五年的芝华士？

如果不是因为恰巧分配到了一起，这两人之间会有什么交集吗？望海在笔记上画了几个问号，然后切换到line界面回复彩风的消息。

【烦恼商谈？怎么，咲在为工作上的事发愁？你不是有你最爱的彩凪前辈吗w】

【是也不是啦，不要打趣好好听我说了，望海さん。】

望海抬头瞄了一眼，隔了一个过道的对面工位上，销售部的彩风咲奈正一脸正直一本正经地盯着电脑屏幕，完全看不出摸鱼的迹象，满脸写着的都是我正在在为工作发愁，勿扰。

【行了行了赶紧说，待会部长过来抓包就惨了】

【感谢您望海さん！其实是这么一回事，那个，彩凪前辈的事，怎么说呢，我对她挺有好感的......】

【告白的话首推神户港的 美利坚公园，推荐等级4颗星，除了人多没缺点。第二候选掬星台，日本三大夜景之一，推荐指数5颗星。最近有点冷，记得多穿点】

【突然说什么啊啊啊啊啊啊！望！海！前辈！】

隔着一个过道的工作间不知为何传来了一阵杀气，望海打了个冷颤，把脑袋默默缩回了隔板之下。

【难道不是告白商谈吗？】

【所以说，还没到那个份上！我连彩凪前辈是不是能接受女孩子都还......】

【啊，说的也是呢，你不说我都忘了，你们都是女生】

望海一拍脑门儿，急忙回复了一片土下座的表情🙇♀️。

【算了算了，我还是去找朝夏前辈谈谈好了......】

【等等——】

望海的隔间里传出了一片激烈的噼里啪啦敲打键盘的声音。

【不如这样吧，咲，我们约翔一起出来坐坐，喝几杯，然后旁敲侧击一下，如果她不反感呢，咱再考虑下告白的事儿？】

对面的隔间里键盘声停了，望海悄悄探出脑袋，瞅见彩风正用两个胳膊肘支在桌上双手抱头，似乎在认真纠结着。足足过了有一个世纪那么久，彩风的头像才再次跳动了一下。

【那......就照望海さん说的这么办吧......你毕竟是前辈，拜托了！🙏】

【放心好了，包在我身上！】

望海深了个懒腰，然后又打开聊天窗口画蛇添足了几句。

【啊，顺便一提，在六甲山的展望台告白也不错，人挺少的，推荐指数4颗星。唯一不爽的就是，宝冢那地儿偏远了一点......人少也好，氛围max，我的话绝对会选那告白！】

在彩风沉寂了大约有半个小时之后，不知为何兰寿部长突然笑眯眯地造访了望海的工位，为她带来了一杯咖啡和一张小纸条然后眨了眨眼离开了。

望海满头问号地端起咖啡再去看那纸条，只见上面写着：个人婚姻大事很重要，但是最好不要在公司的大群里讨论这些事。Ps：婚期定下了记得跟我说，我会准备份子钱的。

在抬头看到屏幕显示，刚刚那条关于六甲山告白的消息被误发到了公司line群的瞬间，伴随着喷出的咖啡，望海忽然明白了为什么彩风没有再回自己。

顺便一提，望海在大群的那条发言被点了九十一次赞，而在那天之后足足半个月的时间里，望海累计被问了十七次暗恋对象和情感经历，直到她默默地关注了【社会性死亡】的话题小组。

以及在她不知道的地方，朝美和美弥开了个关于望海心上人性别的赌局，压一赔三，目前下注人数持续增长中。

望海选的地方是一家离公司半个小时车程的爱尔兰风酒吧，虽然口头上说的是灌几杯酒来探探彩凪的口风，但她心底其实打满了自己的小算盘。

听公司的同僚说过彩凪的酒品一般，但不凑巧望海从没见过彩凪喝醉后的样子，本着认真负责的态度，连“酒品观察”日记上都只能在彩凪那栏标注几个问号。所以这次，望海是真的想亲眼看看彩凪翔喝醉后暴露的本性。

嗯？你说彩风的少女情愫？这个不重要。

抱着这样不负责的想法，望海热情洋溢地开车载两人去了那家酒吧，然后非常熟练地对着酒单一阵猛点。

**第一杯是凤梨可乐达（pina colada），将椰浆，凤梨汁和鲜奶油倒入搅拌器，然后加碎冰搅拌，然后倒入黑白朗姆酒为它增加灵魂，最后装入十二盎司的容器里，用樱桃和鲜凤梨装点。味道清甜可口，椰香浓郁，充满了热带风情适合作为女子会的打开话题的饮品。**

“今天不谈工作，放下一切好好玩。”

望海举起可乐与大家碰杯，虽然有点败坏气氛，不过她可不想为了这种事抛弃自己“酒精过敏的人设。”

“真难得啊，能跟望海さん和咲ちゃん一起出来玩。”

彩凪笑吟吟地看向彩风，但彩风只顾着埋头于凤梨可乐达的世界中。绝对不是因为它太好喝，而是因为这家伙在紧张，望海可以确定。

“是啊，平时都是你在带咲ちゃん，这次加上我一个反而让我觉得自己多余了。”

“哪儿的话，望海さん明明不喝酒，还来陪我们，我高兴都来不及，对不对，咲。”

“嗯......”

怂货！望海在心中暗自吐槽，看来得加大药（酒）量了。

**第二杯是长岛冰茶（long island），在雪克壶里放倒入四种高达40度的基酒，分别是伏特加（2盎司），白朗姆（1盎司），金酒（1盎司），龙舌兰（1盎司），然后加入柠檬汁和糖浆调味摇匀。在杯中加入冰块和大量可乐之后将上述的混合酒倒入，最后加冰块装饰。长岛冰茶的味道香甜，带着柠檬的香气易于入口，但要小心，这玩意度数极高，一个不留神就要醉卧前辈怀。**

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，望海さん意外地对酒很了解啊，明明不喝酒。”

“因为我老爸喜欢喝酒啊，不过一喝多了就喜欢胡来，之前还喝高了在车站睡了一整夜......不过翔ちゃん意外地能喝啊。”

望海瞄了一眼彩凪几乎见底的杯子和刚刚泛红的脸颊，在心中为彩凪的酒量评判加了一颗小红心。

“我还好啦，不过咲是真的不能喝，你还好吧？”

说着，彩凪伸手抚上了彩风的手背，彩风的手颤抖了一下，低着头没说话。

“这孩子真是，要是不能喝就别硬撑着了，我一个人喝也没事的。”

“没，我没事。”彩风小声呢喃着，“难得彩凪前辈开心，我也开心，多喝一点没事的......”

彩风的尾音小了下去，让望海猜测她是在羞涩，也或许是真的开心，因为握在她手上的那只手而开心。

“真的吗，谢谢你，咲ちゃん。”

彩凪笑着揽住彩风，然后唤来了酒保，完了完了，这架势完全是要不醉不归。

**第三杯是非洲轰炸机（bomber africa），选三支方形的子弹杯，通过小勺依次加入咖啡利口酒，大象酒和朗姆，这样就能看到非常美丽的黑白色分层。在喝之前用火机点燃最上层的朗姆，然后一口闷。加热后的朗姆入口有非常明显的微酸的酒精味，紧随其后的咖啡利口酒和大象酒则带着强烈的甘甜和清爽，一饮下肚之后简直就像被打了一针肾上腺素一般从头兴奋到脚。**

望海有点惊讶彩凪居然会点这种酒，过于热烈过于激情洋溢，看上去和她表面的气质实在不和，是因为喝多了还是这就是本性？望海捉摸不透。

“彩凪前辈，没事吧，不会喝太多吗？”

彩风略带担心地询问被彩凪爽朗的关西腔顶了回了。

“么事么事！好得很呢，来，咲ちゃん也喝。”

“望海さん......”

彩风对望海投来了一个“这是计划内？”的疑问信号，但望海则是立刻端起橙汁避开了她的眼神，然后悄悄摆手表示“你家的前辈别来问我，你已经是个大人了成熟点自己搞定她！”

带着一丝绝望和对大前辈最后一点信任消碎的声音，彩风陪着彩凪喝完了那杯非洲轰炸机。

“所以说啊，咲ちゃん真的是好孩子。”彩凪捧住彩风的脸，笑眯眯地凝视着她，“无论什么时候，都乖乖跟在我身边，虽然一句话不说吧，但是我知道的，咲ちゃん是个好孩子啊。”

“哦？”望海来了八卦的兴致，凑过去小声开口，“所以对翔酱来说，咲是怎样的？喜欢？不喜欢？”

“喜欢，当然喜欢啦！”

说着，彩凪满意地揉了揉彩风已经通红到可以去做彩风咲奈轰炸机的耳朵。

“那是怎样一种喜欢？呃，我是说，喜欢到什么程度呢？”

望海不依不饶。

“怎样一种喜欢？嗯，大概就是......”

彩风和望海一起竖起了耳朵，等待着彩凪后面那句话。

“打扰，这是您点的龙舌兰。”

酒保的声音恰到好处地打断了对话的节奏，如果望海是老板，绝对给他记一次大过然后扣一个月的奖金。

**第四杯是龙舌兰（tequila），龙舌兰是墨西哥的国酒，以龙舌兰草的心为原料制造，酒精味浓郁，入口凉中带苦，烈到会烧喉咙。而最传统的喝法是，把一小撮盐撒在虎口，用拇指和食指握住一子弹杯的龙舌兰，再在无名指和中指间夹一片柠檬。喝之前迅速舔一口虎口上的盐，接着把酒一饮而尽，最后咬一口柠檬收底。**

彩凪将这套动作一气呵成，望海想象着她口中的盐的清咸，柠的酸涩和酒的热辣混杂在一起，肯定如一个火球从嘴里顺着喉咙一路燃烧到心里。

不过，此刻心里燃着火的可不止彩凪一个人，她身旁的彩风咬着嘴唇看着她，似乎还在纠结酒保来之前她没说完的那句话。

“咲ちゃん，来尝尝这个，味道真的赞！”

彩凪似乎不想再继续刚才的话题，拉着彩风的手就要给她撒盐粒，但这次彩风却是强硬地抓住了她，然后开口：“所以呢，彩凪前辈对我的喜欢，到底是哪种喜欢？”

“嗯？说什么呢？我不记得了。”

彩凪巧妙地歪了歪头，躲闪过了这个问题。望海喝着第三杯柚子苏打水，心中暗暗叫苦，开始思考待会儿该怎么安抚肯定会哭成泪人的彩风咲。

不过望海似乎忘了一件很重要的事。那就是清酒虽然是一种温和而平淡，甚至可以说是无趣的家常酒，但它却也是最独特的一种酒。每一家酒坊都有自己祖传的酵母，不同的水，不同的米造就了清酒全然不同的味道，让你在这世界上很难找到两瓶一模一样的清酒。

这种只属于匠人十几年如一日的倔强与坚持，就如彩风咲奈的性格一般，平静，但从不会动摇。

“彩凪前辈，不管你对我的喜欢是哪种，但我想告诉你，我喜欢你，对，就是想成为你恋人的那种喜欢。”

彩风用颤抖但坚定的声音，做出了最郑重且直白的告白。

彩凪没有回答，只是用她那双并没有醉到哪里去，但看上去好像已经醉倒的眼睛认真地看着彩风。

完了完了完了，现在的小孩子太莽了！望海心中叫嚣着，给她推荐了那么多告白圣地，结果突然跑来给我来这出是搞什么啊！比起美利坚公园，掬星台和六甲山的展望台，这种吵闹到没气氛的破酒吧的推荐指数是五颗星，负的！

望海第一次无比期望刚才那个酒保再来一次，以打断此刻尴尬的沉默气氛。不过在此之前，彩凪的声音悄然响起。

“你知道吗，咲ちゃん，我对你的喜欢是哪种？”

“哪种？！”望海在彩风出声之前先失声叫道，但0.3秒之后她就立刻捂住了自己的嘴巴。

彩凪对她投来一个带着异常攻击性和魅惑感的眼神，然后用手指挑起了彩风的下巴，悄声说：

“我对你的喜欢，是想跟你上床的种喜欢。”

下一刻，彩凪就吻上了彩风的嘴唇，深深的，令旁观的望海都觉得窒息的吻。或许还带着一丝龙舌兰的清咸和柠檬的酸辣，以及像火一样的炽热。

那天晚上，望海更新了自己的“酒品观察”日记。

彩风咲奈，酒量差，易上头，喝醉就睡型（但在喜欢的人面前意外持久，以及意外的失控），酒品综合评价8分。用酒做比喻的话，大概是獺祭的清酒。

彩凪翔，酒量很好，喝酒不上脸，但喝醉之后简直像变了个人似的（对，就是那种会穿着一身皮衣带着军帽和红色绒绒大领巾一脸魅惑地来挑逗你的可怕姐姐！）酒品综合评价5分。用酒做比喻的话，绝对不是醇香厚重的芝华士，而是味道独特，辛辣如火的龙舌兰。

Ps：清酒和龙舌兰，说不定意外很搭？

Pss：这天晚上，望海收到了一条来自好同期美弥的消息

【だいもん，这周末能陪我出去散心吗，去一家叫Paradis的酒吧】


	3. 第三章（上）

第三章・上 白兰地与伏特加

“所以说，れいこ他绝对是出轨了。”

美弥吞下一大口白兰地黛西（Brandy Daisy），然后伴着酒气重重地吐出一句抱怨。白兰地黛西里加了太多的红石榴糖浆，尝起来有点甜腻，就好似有一百个艳丽的脱衣舞女郎在你的舌尖舞蹈。比起黛西的甜，望海宁愿直接来一杯君度加冰，然后配着老式帝国酒吧的复古蓝调慢慢享用。

但显然，Paradis并不是一个会给人此类情调的地方。它跟几乎全世界的LGBT酒吧一样，充斥着开放的氛围，热闹的人群以及暗流涌动的情欲。这些平日里被压抑着的东西在这个地下圣殿被催化发酵，变成呼吸，汗水，荷尔蒙和足以融化外面积雪的热度。

望海从来不知道这座城市里还有这样一个地界，就跟她不知道月城到底是什么时候弯的，也不知道自己的好gay蜜——美弥是什么时候跟月城搞在了一起一样。

“之前他被灌飞的那次？”

“嘛......”

美弥眨眨眼，转移话题似的把视线移开。

“喂喂喂，别跟我说盂兰盆节团建酒会你强吻他那次就搞在了一起了啊！”

“差不多吧......具体时间我不记得了。”美弥搅动了一下杯子剩余的冰块，然后招呼酒保，“来一杯比利佛山庄（Beverly Hills）。”

“这么喜欢白兰地？”

望海百无聊赖地咬着橙汁的吸管发问。

“你不早就知道了。”

“还以为这么些年了，你对男人的品味能变一变，结果。”望海摊手，“你还是喜欢那种看上去索然无味的男人。”

“别这么说，れいこ好得很。”

“啧啧，我记得一分钟之前好像还有谁抱着我胳膊对那个什么月城かなと进行了一番从里到外，从头发丝到腿毛的批判呢。”

“だいもん你再这么说小心我把你踢出我亲友列表。”美弥对她贱兮兮的样子翻了个白眼，然后夺过她的橙汁，“今天不醉不归，你也要陪我喝！”

“哈？饶了我好吧大佬，我辛辛苦苦建立这么多年的人设可不能倒在这里！”望海赶紧四处张望，生怕有人听到美弥刚才的那番话。

“得了吧，咱俩从高中认识到现在，你内裤什么花色我都知道，还跟我这装，以为我不知道你肯定天天回家喝两罐才睡觉？”

“唔，随便提女孩子内裤是性骚扰！”

望海的发言令美弥愣了一秒，而后他像是看到了什么恶心的东西似的狠狠打了个冷颤，一边远离望海一边一字一顿的说：“望海风斗你听着，我这辈子就算去性骚扰分社的珠城部长，我都不会性骚扰你。”

“你上次不已经性骚扰过了吗？”

“诶？”

“喝醉了之后对这珠城一阵乱啃，差点没把人家吓死。”

“呜哇，我酒品这么差的吗！喝高了连直男都不放过？”

“亲爱的。”望海按住美弥的肩头，怜惜地开口，“你现在才知道吗。”

美弥酒品差这件事已经是远近闻名人尽皆知，望海还记得，最初是高中毕业那天，他们要好的几个人偷偷摸摸买了酒准备非法庆祝。结果喝醉之后的美弥把在场的每一个雄性动物都亲了一遍，目标之精准眼光之毒辣让望海怀疑这家伙根本就没醉。

而上了大学，终于越过二十岁的那道门槛之后，美弥更是跟脱缰野马似的开始尽情撒欢儿。社团里但凡长得还不错的男性同胞都遭过他的毒手，人均不止一次。从最初尽力阻止到后来看淡万事随他去，望海对自己好gay蜜的放弃只花了一天，连思想斗争都没做。

做好心理建设，让美弥随便去疯，自己躲在一旁人间观察何乐而不为呢？望海心里想着，偷偷给美弥的评价加了一颗星，算是表彰他对望海伟大的观察事业做出的突出贡献，以及周围可怜直男们做出的牺牲。

美弥るりか，酒量一般，但酒品极差，一喝多了就会变身接吻狂，威胁身边所有散发雄性荷尔蒙的动物的人身安全。但在喝醉之后还能准确分辨性别喜好这点，让他实际酒量存疑，待议。酒品综合评价2分（其中1分是源于对望海事业的帮助，而另1分则是看在老同学面子上给的）。

如果用酒来比较的话......望海首先写下了苦艾，思索了一会又划掉，脑海里快速闪过威士忌，不行不行，他哪有那么沉稳老牌。那琴酒？不对不对，他哪有那么清新脱俗......左思右想半天，眼皮已经开始打架的望海随手写下了白兰地（Brandy）三个字。

“来点白兰地？给你推荐款新的。”

美弥皱着眉头端起酒杯，小酌一口。

“算了，我听说过咱社有别人来过这，要是撞见了就尴尬了。”

“哦？咱们社？谁？”

“呃，好像是朝夏......”望海嘴里含着冰，声音模糊不清，“对了，你有见过她吗，听红当时那话的意思她好像挺常来的。”

“鬼知道那种事，我自己都是第二次来。”美弥漫不经心地说着，心思似乎完全不在这。“说白了这种地方，大家都是来放纵的，白天人模狗样西装笔挺，晚上跟这画着浓妆打扮成妓女都不会有人多看你一眼，因为心里明白，在这就算真碰上了熟人，也得假装不认识，毕竟是Paradis嘛，就是图开心的，没那些凡尘的俗事......所以你真不来一杯？”

“呃......”

美弥的话说到了望海的心坎上，她咽了口唾沫，四处张望一下，然后叫来了酒保。

“一杯巴拉莱卡（Balalaika）”

“巴拉莱卡？伏特加吗？”

“这你就不知道了吧。”望海得意洋洋都敲了下桌子，“基酒是伏特加，再加柠檬汁和君度，最后杯子抹糖边和柠檬皮。”

“啧啧，伏特加有什么好玩的啊，没特色跟酒精似的，还不如加白兰地。”

“加了伏特加那就是双轮马车（Sidecar）了，不一样的。”望海固执地摇了摇头。

“老学究。”

美弥吐槽的功夫，酒保端来了望海点点那杯巴拉莱卡，杯口的糖粒如雪花似的晶莹剔透，在昏暗的室内反射着顶灯的光亮，显得纯洁可爱。望海看着它，感动到几乎要流泪，她满眼都写着喜悦，一种“老娘终于能在酒吧尽情点酒了”的喜悦，仿佛沉冤昭雪的冤罪人。当然，望海对“是自己说谎假装酒精过敏”这事没有一丝一毫的自责。

但就是在望海沉浸在自我放纵的喜悦中时，眼角滑过的一个影子吸引了她的注意力，让她第一次开始嫌弃自己太过敏锐的观察力。

“啊，那个，是れいこ吧。”

望海酒杯端在半空中，视线穿越嘈杂的人群落在了酒吧另一端的门口附近。美弥和被踩了尾巴的猫似的飞速转过头去，正好看到穿着长风衣的月城一脸阴郁地挤过几个妖娆的男大姐，然后朝着通往二楼包间的楼梯走去。

“......”

“......”

“放开我！我要去捉奸！！！”

“你先冷静一下啊啊啊啊！！！”

望海紧紧抱住一跃而起的暴走美弥，拼死拼活把他拖在了原地。

“说不定他也是出来玩的呢，说不定是约了朋友出来呢？你看就像你拖我出来发牢骚一样。”

“れいこ那个闷葫芦还知道这种地方？他最喜欢逛的就是家居商城了好吧！！”美弥的头上几乎要长出恶鬼的犄角，他二话不说拍下一张万元大钞丢下一句“不用找了剩下的小费”，然后头也不回地开始朝二楼楼梯口那边冲过去。

“别听他的他疯了。”望海端起两个酒杯，对着目瞪口呆的酒保小哥指了指钱包，“找的钱计我账上。”

Gay这种东西真是！望海在心中怒吼，天天不是修罗场就是捉奸大戏，再来点失恋苦情的日剧跑，这群人是每天都活在TBS狗血八点档吗？！

美弥那妖娆的身影在人群中穿梭了几下，眼见着就要消失在这片险恶的欲望之城，望海抓着两个杯子努力追随他的身影，生怕错过了百年不遇的情感伦理剧。可昏暗的灯光加上拥挤的人流，望海那略显瘦小的身型接二连三推来搡去，脚下踏到的不知道是谁的脚，更不知道踩上了谁的内裤。望海一个趔趄，猛地往后一倒，撞到了一个人的身上。

“啊啊啊抱歉抱歉，我没看......到......”

声音随着望海瞳孔的放大戛然而止，她张了张嘴，想说点什么，但还是没说出来。反倒是对面的人，一脸惊讶外加无奈的神情看着她开口：“あやちゃん？”

“まぁさま......”

为什么朝夏会在这里？！

不对，望海心底的理智大叫，你不早就听红说过她有来过这吗？而且听语气来得还不少，所以能在这偶遇她不是理所当然？

不不不，我当然知道这点！望海堵上了理智的嘴，我只是不想承认这尴尬的现实而已！你给我闭嘴！

“你喝酒啊？”

朝夏有些疑惑地看着望海手中的杯子，陷入了沉思。

“不是不是不是！”望海把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“这个，呃，怎么说，就是那个......”

“だいもん！你在搞什么！我看到房间号了，快跟我......呜哇！”

可怜美弥转头回来还不到一秒钟，就被望海一把捞了过来，手段之残暴跟抓壮丁的军阀没什么两样。

“是他的，我陪他过来的。”

说着，望海一脸正直地将两个杯子一股脑儿塞进了美弥的手心里。

“哈？”

美弥一脸疑问号。

你懂的，望海给他甩了个眼神，翻译一下，那个眼神的意思大概是：救人一命胜造七级浮屠，更何况我们是最大的亲友，是朋友，就帮我背了这个锅！

Get到望海意思之后，美弥脸上的疑问号瞬间变成了三道黑线，他咬着牙对朝夏挤出了一个扭曲的笑容，“嗯嗯，是的呢，我被劈腿了心情不好所以找だいもん来陪我买醉哈哈哈哈。”

朝夏看着美弥手中的酒杯，硕大的眼睛忽闪忽闪着似乎若有所思，“比利佛山庄和......双轮马车？”

“是巴拉莱卡啦，没加伏特加。”

望海忍不住插话，但对上朝夏那似乎看懂了什么的眼神，意识到自己失言的望海急忙闭嘴，然后怂恿美弥，“快喝，酒壮怂人胆，喝了我陪你上去捉奸。”

“你！”

美弥被望海的话气得险些被过气去，但最终还是乖乖听话把酒干了之后把杯子塞给了旁边的店员，抹了把嘴一副即将英勇就义的样子朝着二楼冲去。

“没事吧，みやちゃん他？”

似乎有些担心的朝夏不止怎的也跟在了两人身后，挤过三两成群的人，在狭小昏暗的楼梯上奋力爬行，活像匍匐前进穿过地道的狼狈逃兵。望海正愁着怎么解释，结果就被谁的脚绊了一跤，直挺挺地摔在了朝夏怀里。

“唔啊！吓死我了！”

望海抬头，对上朝夏憋笑的视线，这种昏黄色的灯光让她显得有点温柔且可爱，望海愣了一下，觉得自己脸上发烫。

“あやちゃん，你是不是太容易摔在我身上了？”

“有吗？”

望海急忙起身往上走，声音因为心跳加速而有点含糊。

“这是第三次哟，刚才在下面是第二次。”

“那第一次呢？”

“不记得了？我可真伤心。”朝夏的声音听起来不像生气，更像是在调笑，但很快她的声音又低了下去，像是隐入了楼梯间的暗淡似的模糊不清，“明明那次最让我心动......”

“嗯？你说什么？”

望海回头，但看到的依旧是那个永远带着友善且温和笑容的可靠前辈，朝夏笑着摇了摇头。

“没什么。”她说。


	4. 第三章（下）

第三章・下 白兰地与伏特加

Paradis的一层是开放式酒吧，而二层则是密闭性很好的预约制小型包厢，望海很难想象这种酒吧的包厢里会发生些什么，是散落一地的避孕套还是一片狼籍的烟酒天堂，这大概取决于包厢人的道德底线和望海的妄想能力。

不过，不管怎样放飞想象力，望海都不敢苟同美弥口中“说不定れいこ是卷入了大型淫乱party！”的说法。以望海对月城的了解，这个闷葫芦大概是那种在床上对传教士之外的体位都要三思而后行的无趣男人，天晓得久经沙场的美弥到底是看上了他哪一点。

望海一边头痛，一边追着美弥的步子冲进了最里面的包厢，大概美弥在拐角附近就已经用他那双大得吓人的眼睛捕捉到了月城的踪迹，此刻他的动作坚定又果决。虽然望海很想吐槽“求求你把这么大的眼睛这么好的眼神放在挑男人上面好吗？”，但美弥那肉眼可见的冲天怒气让望海知趣地打消了这个念头，只是默默地拉着朝夏的手，看美弥临门一脚毫不犹豫地踹开了包厢的门。

“あやちゃん，我们是现在跟着进去？还是等待会里面的人打出来？”

朝夏笑眯眯地盯着望海，看上去对这种场面驾轻就熟。

“......”

你是真的担心美弥还是单纯来看热闹的？我的好前辈。望海的抱怨爬升至喉头，但看着朝夏那双天真无邪可怜巴巴的眼睛，她还是把话咽了下去。就在这时，包厢里传出了一阵骚乱声。

“如果里面真打起来了，不要犹豫直接报警，如果里面真是美弥被三了的修罗场，请打电话给东京业务部的773.”

望海果决地说。

“773？”

朝夏眨了眨眼，脸上带着一丝疑惑。

“七海ひろき，美弥的好同期兼前任炮友。”

“呃，你是说七海擅长安抚美弥受伤的心灵？”

“不是。”望海一本正经地点点头，“但是773比较擅长安抚美弥的肉体。”

朝夏沉默了三秒，以一种很想吐槽但又硬生生给憋回去了的语气提问：“呃，那美弥的内心怎么办，总不能就让他这么伤着吧......”

“我的好前辈。”望海双手抓住朝夏的肩膀，认真地开口道：“你没听说过吗，gay下面的，呃，那个，你懂的，下面那个通道通往他们的内心，ok？”

正说着，包厢内传来了月城焦急的声音，望海来不及多向朝夏解释，只是用力握了下她的肩膀递给她一个坚定的眼神，然后猛然推开了包厢的大门。

最先出现在望海眼前的是站在门口附近浑身颤抖的美弥，而在他的正对面，惊慌失措的月城正保持着从沙发上一跃而起的姿势。望海的到来似乎打断了月城的声音，他目瞪口呆地盯着望海，眼神不断从美弥和望海两人的身上来回横跳。

“望海......さん？？？”

望海来不及回应月城的呼唤，视线快速划过整个房间，以她平日最引以为豪的观察力迅速捕捉到了正石化在沙发上的某个男人，以及此刻正环抱着胳膊一副看好戏样子的秀气男生。

“诶？珠城分部长？还有あーさ？”

望海看着珠城和朝美，大脑陷入了0.1秒的僵化。

“你，你怎么会来这？望海？”

珠城的手指似乎是因为震惊而微微颤抖着，连带着烟灰也飘落在了他打理地一丝不苟的西装裤上。望海咽了咽口水，思考自己接下来几个月被降职的可能性，然后在半秒之内作出了决定。

“哈哈哈哈，真是抱歉，我们也是来玩的，没想到美弥喝多了走错房间了......对吧。”

说着，望海伸手去拉扯美弥的胳膊，这小动作里暗含了一种“你看根本就没多大的事让你搞得那么复杂！别丢人显眼了快跟我走！”的意思。只可惜，美弥似乎根本没有意识到望海的善意，而是一甩胳膊把矛头再次指向了月城。

“れいこ你给我解释清楚，你为什么会出现在这里！”

“我说过了！”月城急到跳脚，“珠城部长约我来谈工作我才来的，真的！”

“什么工作需要来这种地方谈？啊？你倒是说说啊！这是什么地方？”

“就是工作调动的事啊！你问我我有什么办法！而且我来之前就给你发过信息报备了好吗！”

“扯淡！”喝了酒的美弥似乎却是有点失去理智，他紧皱眉头，全然不理会月城的解释，“你以为我不知道这是什么地方吗！来这种约炮圣地谈工作？你当我三岁小孩吗这么好骗？”

“哈？美弥るりか，你不要无理取闹啊。”被美弥的话激到额头冒汗的月城也开始沉不住气，他提高声音质问美弥：“那你倒是说说，你来这种约炮圣地是为了什么？别跟我说你来跟望海さん谈工作的！”

“我，我！”

美弥一时语塞。当然，处于激动状态的他完全没有意识到脸色逐渐发黑的珠城和脸色渐渐变绿的望海。此时望海真希望手上能有个棒球棍，直接一棍子把美弥敲晕过去装麻袋里拖走。

你知不知道珠城部长人家可是已经结婚了有家室的啊！且不说上次你喝多了性骚扰人家，这次还要给人扣个“来gay吧约炮”的帽子！你是真嫌自己仕途太顺活得太久吗我的祖宗啊！

望海在心底咆哮着，但走神的瞬间视线的角落里闯入了另一个从头到尾都一言不发的影子——朝美绚。这孩子来这干嘛？等等，内心有个声音拖住了望海的思绪，他忽然想起来超美好像是月城的同期，而且两人还是大学校友。

咳咳，望海扯了扯美弥的袖子，示意他去看朝美。而就在这时，朝美却主动地开口叫停了美弥和月城之间的对峙。

“美弥さん，抱歉让你误会了。”朝美脸上露出一个亲切的笑容，却让望海觉得这孩子心里有些什么鬼点子，“是这样的，公司旗下的一个合作社准备在东京推出一项针对lgbt人群的服务，需要本部派人过去，我想着跟れいこ是好同学就跟珠城部长推荐了他。嘛，你知道的嘛，这次一起过来相当于半个市场调查了。”

朝美的话说的无懈可击，让美弥一时间想不出回应的词句，只能听着他继续开口说下去。

“所以说，美弥さん你是误会れいこ了吧，或许你不了解他。”朝美压低了声音，笑眯眯地说着，“他这人又古板又谨慎，虽然脸却是讨人喜欢，但出轨这种事他从来不敢想的，就像他在床上连传教士体位以外的姿势都不敢轻易尝试一样。”

说出来了！这孩子竟然说出来了！望海的内心有个声音在狂吼，现在的小孩子都这么开放的吗！虽然我想吐槽月城很久了，但是为什么你可以说得这么轻而易举啊！

“你怎么知道他在床上是怎么样的。”

美弥一字一句地向朝美提问。

“因为れいこ是我前男友啊。”

朝美一字一句地回答了问题。

好的，这下连月城也一起被卷入了珠城和望海的变脸小分队，望海眼见着他的脸色从黑转白，又从苍白涨红成了石榴糖浆的颜色。也是，被人直白地点出性生活的无趣对月城这种人来说，简直相当于公开处刑外加社会性死亡了。

望海正思考着给七海打电话的事，没想到美弥的颤抖却停了下来，他深吸了口气，让神情恢复到了往日宠辱不惊的平静。而后，他对着珠城聚了一躬，开口道：“抱歉了部长，这次是我喝多了搞出这种闹剧。”

可怜珠城分部长，一脸目瞪口呆却只能礼貌而不失尴尬地嗯嗯两声点了点头，全然没注意到烟头已经掉在他昂贵的西装裤上烧了个窟窿。

在这个瞬间，望海对这个已经结婚成家且跟夫人备孕中的直男产生了一点点怜惜，并在心底默默记下：珠城辽，酒品跟人品一样正常，虽然有一群会闹出各种幺蛾子的下属，但仍然为了整个公司的发展像老妈子鞠躬尽瘁死而后已。如果用酒水来打比喻的话，大概几乎可配合所有酒精饮料饮用，但同时毫无存在感的苏打水吧。附加备注：可怜的直男。

而至于朝美，望海的眼神扫过他，心底冒出了一丝寒意。一种直觉告诉她这孩子一点都不简单，甚至可以预想到今天这一出闹剧就是他搞出来的。把连同美弥，月城和珠城的三个人都玩弄在了股掌之中，再加上理事侄子的身份，望海悄悄在心中把朝美划入了“不可接触之人”的分类里。

“抱歉，れいこ。”美弥的声音打断了望海的思绪，只见他似乎忍着某些情感，但依旧保持着笑容开口，“你从来没跟我说过你有前男友的事。”

原来你也不知道吗！望海惊讶到合不拢嘴，所以我才一直觉得月城他是直男啊！

“美弥さん，我......”

面对美弥的话，月城心虚似的避开了他的眼神。但美弥似乎预料到了这一切，他无奈地露出一个苦笑，用一种淡淡的语气说出了下一句话。

“我们分手吧，れいこ。”

言闭，美弥不等月城回答抑或是挽回，便头也不会地离开了包厢，只留下望海，珠城和月城三人面面相觑。

尴尬气氛的上升让整个包厢的空气都诡异到令人难以呼吸，望海再一次确信了gay之间的情感真的不是一般人能随意涉足的。她一边怒斥自己多管闲事，一边最后一次跟珠城道歉，而后逃也似的跑出了包厢。

“美弥呢？”

望海焦急询问估计是在包厢外围观了全程，此刻正环抱着手臂依在墙壁上的朝夏，暖橘色的映照在她的脸上，让她原本就无奈的笑意看上去更加惆怅。“跑出去了，说是要去停车场。”她伸手指了指窗外，然后一把拉住了准备追上去的望海的手。

“怎么？”望海不解。

“他现在需要的不是你吧，我的あやちゃん小朋友。”

“但是我是他朋友啊！”望海焦急地说着。

“你啊。”朝夏笑了起来，眉眼中带着一丝哭笑不得，“总是这样，莫名的责任感，莫名地喜欢把事情揽到自己身上，你什么时候才能学会为自己考虑一下？”

朝夏的声音很轻，但在望海的耳中却带着某些魔力似的，让她的视线离不开眼前的女人。或许是因为刚才的事情，也或许是氛围的作用，望海的心跳开始加速，被朝夏握住的手心中逐渐沁出了汗水，变得湿黏而发烫。

“你看。”

朝夏拉她走到了窗边，两人向下看去正好将整个停车场尽收眼底，而在忽明忽暗的路灯柱下，隐约可以看见月城正追着美弥快步离开的身影奔跑着，他吐出的热息在寒冷的空气中化成烟雾，包裹住了两人。

“あやちゃん你了解月城吧。”

“嗯......”望海点了点头，“那孩子又死板又认真，如果用酒来打比方的话，大概是......伏特加吧，嗯，就是那种淡而无味，毫无特色，但是实际上又浓烈如酒精一般，存粹，自然......”

“伏特加吗？”朝夏笑了起来，“所以你觉得他会背着美弥出轨吗？”

“大概不会吧......虽然我不知道他跟あーさ之间到底是怎么回事。”

“あーさ那孩子啊......他不是坏，只是因为性格问题，喜欢做出这样的事。”

“性格问题？”

“嗯。”朝夏点了点头，接着道：“他希望别人看着他，爱着他，待在他身边......有点扭曲但实际上又太过单纯，我跟他，还有月城大学是一个社团的，所以他们之间的事我多少还是知道点的。”

那你早说啊！望海的吐槽差点突破喉咙冲了出来。

“具体的事情太复杂了，不好直接说，反正你明白就好，月城那孩子真的不会背叛美弥的。”像是看出了望海的纠结，朝夏笑着拍了拍她的背，然后把视线投向了停车场，在那片略显阴暗的角落里，望海看到月城正紧紧抱着美弥，然后把吻落在了他的唇上。

“......他们gay都这么会玩的吗。”

望海的话让朝夏忍不住笑出了声，她一边抹去眼角笑出的泪花，一边转向望海小声对她开口：“不止是gay，在这里女孩子之间也是很会玩的哟。”

“诶？”突如其来的话语让望海的脑子卡壳了。

“毕竟这里是Paradis，对吗。”

说着，朝夏的脸逐渐靠近了过来，月光混合着灯光照射在她的眸子里，让她的眼睛带上了一丝迷幻的色彩。因为太过接近，望海能清楚地看到她挡住了一半阴影的小巧的鼻子，微微颤动着的修长睫毛，棕色的瞳仁，以及那其中隐隐跳动燃烧着的欲望。

“まぁさま......”

望海唤着她，感觉自己的身体被钉在了原地，她想拒绝，但更深处的内心似乎渴求着什么。朝夏口中带着酒气的热息吹在她的脸上，让她的理智随着风消散飘远，而留下的，只有朝夏唇舌的柔软和香甜......

“于是我就做了这样一个梦！！！！”

第二天的休日上午，望海抱着电话对那头的美弥哭嚎着。

“哈？梦见被朝夏强吻？だいもん？你是喝太多酒脑子坏掉了吗......啊啊啊，好痛好痛。”

美弥慵懒的声音敲击着望海的耳膜。

“痛？你没事吧？昨天喝太多？”

“哈哈哈，没事没事，就是れいこ昨天太激烈了让我的腰痛起来了，现在的年轻人啊。”

不知为何，美弥语气中某些炫耀的成分让望海很想分分钟立刻挂断电话。现在这些gay啊！一小时前抱着你哭闹上吊说分手，你陪他骂了他男友一小时，结果没想到一小时后人家就已经复合外加生命大和谐了。想着，望海愤怒地为自己倒了一满杯的苏打水，然后一饮而尽。

“所以说啊だいもん，你别跟我说你是真喜欢上你那个前辈了，我一直以为你是直的来着。”

“不不不，我对朝夏只是秉持着最纯洁正直的科研精神的，而且，我之所以对身边的男生无感还不是因为看多了你们这些人的幺蛾子。”

望海翻了个白眼，翻开了她的神秘笔记本。

“哈哈哈哈，别这么说嘛，这次算我不好，下次请你喝酒好不好，巴拉莱卡，伏特加配白兰地，超级好喝哟。”

“下次？下辈子吧。”

说着，望海挂断了电话。然后认真在笔记上记下：

月城かなと，酒量好，酒品也不错，喝完酒之后很老实，但是老实到无趣。不过怎么说，这孩子真的就是那种老实到不会哄人开心，不会做出格的事，不会出轨，但也不会主动要求传教士体位之外姿势的闷葫芦。酒品综合评价9分。用酒来做比喻的话，绝对是无趣又无味，但意外好搭配的伏特加。

美弥るりか，酒量好，但酒品极差，喝完酒之后容易性骚扰别人，而且容易遇见渣男。但这家伙就像白兰地，入口或许并非如此惊艳，但这玩意色泽金黄晶亮，看着勾人，细细品味下去具有优雅细致的葡萄果香和浓郁的陈酿木香。特别是年份上去的白兰地，经历过时间（渣男）的历练之后，口味甘洌，醇美无瑕，余香萦绕不散。

朝夏まなと。

望海写下这几个字，呆呆望着她，脑子里似乎又回到了昨天夜里。

“......他们gay都这么会玩的吗。”望海怨气十足地吐槽着，却被朝夏笑着摸了摸头。

“我觉得你也很会玩啊，あやちゃん。”

“我？”这话望海感到心虚，她不敢直视朝夏。

“你是在做人间观察嘛？あやちゃん？之前总是看你拿着个本子在记什么。”

“......”

望海不回答。

“嘛嘛，什么时候你想告诉我再告诉我就行。”朝夏对着望海露出了一个让她心里发毛的笑容，又加上一句：“而且我很期待哦，你对我的观察结果。”


	5. 第四章（上）

第四章・上 马德拉酒与啤酒

三月时节，春暖花开，大地四处遍布着万物复苏的生机与活力。当然，可怜公司小职员望海手绝对不在这个“万物”之列。

俗话说的好，春困秋乏夏打盹，而放在望海身上，估计还得加个冬季的昏迷不醒。一年四季都处于睡意朦胧中的望海，在这个美好的春季，一如既往地既不想参加公司的赏花会，也不想应约美弥一起去早春踏青的邀请。

生活已经如此艰难了，何必还要在无谓的人际交往中耗费自己难得的休息日？

嘴上说着这样的话，望海却依旧被“好心”劝她多跟同事搞好关系的兰寿部长安排了个迎新会的活。没错，所谓迎新会，就是每年这个时节都要浪费大量个人时间和公司资源，把一群并不怎么想聚会的人集合起来，一边喝酒赏花暴露着人性的肮脏一边迎接即将进入公司的毛头小子们。对了，千万不能忘记的还有给新人每人一份，来自望海“爱”之手作的迎新卡片，以表现公司对他们的热情和接纳，以及对望海无情的压榨。

自从小学毕业就把手工课工具打包扔到再也不愿回忆的人生废墟中的望海，昨日在彩风和彩凪爱的指导下复习了一天手工活。而今天，被她俩之间恋爱酸臭熏到头晕脑胀睡眼惺忪的望海，正坐在地铁里止不住地打瞌睡，连手机上一连几个急切的震动都丝毫没有惊扰她与周公的幽会。

当然，目测不过半个小时之后，望海就会为自己此刻的行为懊恼不已。因为生活虽然艰难，偶尔也会在你遇上赔掉自己整个春天的美好睡眠之前，“好心”地给你一个高能预警。

至于看不看得到就是另一回事了。

**“ WHAT THE FUCK！！！** **❓** **”**

如果彩风咲奈有什么能把人的声音具象化的超能力，那她现在一定能看到望海这句话里每一个单词都是加大加粗的大写，后面一定还带了三个巨大的感叹号和一个鲜红的问号。

不过这一切也是情有可原，有谁在一大早看到自己工位上如杀人现场一般血迹横飞的时候，能保持镇定地来一句“出什么了事了”呢？如果有，这种人绝对是潜在的变态杀人犯......

“出什么事了？”

带着一张万年不变的笑眯眯脸，朝夏悄无声息地摸到了人群中间，轻拍了下望海颤抖的肩膀。

“杀人现场？”

“个鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

望海尖叫着扑过去把视为比自己命根子还宝贵的人间观察日记本抢救了出来，而另一边，刚入职不到两年的縣千正一脸阴云密布地拿着拖把挤过来，一遍骂骂咧咧一遍开始清理现场的惨状。

“这什么情况？有人在我的工位上殉情了吗？”

“のぞ前辈没看我短讯吗？”縣千摸了把汗埋头苦擦，“就在刚才搞的大事件啊，朝美前辈和他那什么前男友。”

“哈？あーさ他前男友？月......”

朝夏强在望海被美弥的眼神杀死之前捂住了她的嘴。

“就是合作公司的副部长啊，上次老板不是把东边那个新项目交给朝美前辈了吗？这次合作公司来谈后续方案，结果不知道怎么着就变成狗血情感连续剧展开了。”縣千又涮了次拖把，翻着白眼继续说下去，“原来朝美前辈和那个副部长好久前就搞在一起了，最离谱的是那个副部长还是有家有室有娃......你敢想？婚内出轨然后对象还是男的，啧啧，我觉得这次的合作指定黄了。”

“不是。”信息密度过高令望海一时语塞，她结结巴巴地问：“那这案发现场是怎么回事？别告诉我是打翻了番茄汁。”

“就是俩人从会议室一路吵出来，副部长要脸不认这事，朝美前辈不要......咳，我是说，朝美前辈比较痴情，追着他要解释，最后一怒之下直接拿起你桌上的手工刀来了个“你爱不爱我！你不爱我是吧！我死给你看！”的戏码。”

縣千捏着嗓子活灵活现地再现着黄金八点档家庭伦理剧女主常见台词，而对面的望海只觉得脑子发昏，眼前一黑。

在縣千止不住的“这什么世道啊！卧槽为什么gay的恋情能这么狗血啊！为什么能动不动就来场自杀啊！为什么他们搞完了事情，还要我来这给他们擦血啊！”的吐槽声中，望海忽然感受到了一点与他的灵魂共鸣。

迎新会的卡不是卡，是心头的一片片碎渣。迎新会的刀不是刀，是人生的躲不过的一句句卧槽。

望海想辞职了，立刻马上，人间辞职，现世蒸发。

据说每一个社畜每周都会爆发至少三次离职冲动，其中起码有两次半都是因为不靠谱的同事引发的。而同时，怎样安抚社畜的心情也成了公司中高层领导的必修课，尽管兰寿部长并不是非常想接受这样的课程。

当天下午，因为一把没有收好的美工刀而引发惨剧的望海，在兰寿部长的办公室内接受了时长一个小时的说教之后，终于“痛哭流涕”地忏悔了自己的罪行。而兰寿，自然也社身畜地地在策划迎新会之外，为望海安排了另一个特殊任务。

“望海，接下来一个月，每周抽几天时间代替公司去慰问下医院里的あーさ怎么样？”

“为什么是我！”

“因为部门剩下的人都去挽回合作生意去了。”

“......”

“那为什么要慰问那个作精小屁孩！”

“因为あーさ是社长的侄子。”

“......部长你这么现实的吗？！”

“大家打工吃饭都不容易，互相体谅下。”兰寿皱着眉头拍了拍望海的肩，“你自己辞职是一回事，被迫离职就是另一回事了。”

“......”

就这样，莫名被卷入gay的狗血小剧场的望海，成了“作精小屁孩”的专职保姆，顺便一提，关于制作迎新会卡片的活，交给了正被恋爱酸臭包围的彩风和彩凪的手上。望海觉得自己一定是触了什么霉头，或是去年年会那天没注意出门踢翻了路边的小鸟居，才引发了后续这一系列的破事。

说起年会，望海突然想起当时发生的一件事。

彼时朝夏刚刚从分公司调任过来，部门的几人在年会上特意为她准备了欢迎会的小礼物和小游戏，那是望海第一次对朝夏这个人产生兴趣。在此之前，朝夏在她心中的印象不过是“眼睛很大的姐姐”，“总是笑眯眯的姐姐”，“看上去有点神秘的姐姐”之类的。

可就是在那天的真心话大冒险还是干杯的游戏（由一个人提问，回答的人选择1，说真心话。2，选大冒险。3，将杯中酒一饮而尽）上，望海见识到了朝夏千杯不醉的本事。因为朝夏全程都没有选择真心话或是大冒险，她永远都是带着一脸轻松的笑容将杯子里的酒一口干，仿佛喝下去的不是酒精，而是清晨花仙子早起酿出的蜂蜜一般清风拂过，爽朗可人。

至于朝夏之外的几人，不是被灌到满脸通红东摇西晃，就是扶着墙出门时腿都在打摆子。不过也正是在这次酒会上，望海把彩风和彩凪，美弥和月城，真彩和......她最爱的利口酒之间的关系摸了个八九不离十。

推杯换盏，觥筹交错到下半程，在大家都喝到差不多可以可以敞开天窗说亮话都时候，朝夏终于还是松了口，在昏醉的美弥差点把隔壁桌的珠城分部长扑倒在地就地正法之前，朝夏替他喝了那杯酒，然后接受了一次真心话的提问。

提问者不是别人，正是以全公司最碎嘴最八卦著称的縣千，所以在他问出“朝夏前辈有喜欢的人吗？”的时候，大家心照不宣地露出了一个微笑。而朝夏呢，则忽闪着硕大的眼睛，环视了一圈四周，嘴角浮现一抹笑意，然后坦率回答。

“当然有。”

“诶诶诶！没想到居然有人先对我的大美女下手了！所以朝夏前辈喜欢的人是......”

在縣千说出最后一个字之前，他的嘴就先被一杯金汤力（Gin Tonic）堵住了。

“真心话只问一个问题哦，再想问的话等下一轮。”

朝夏双手交叉笑眯眯地看着闷闷不乐的縣千把杯中的酒喝干，然后拍着桌子要玩下一轮。蠢货，下一轮她绝对不会选真心话了！在心底暗自吐槽的望海视线扫过朝夏，却发现她那捉摸不透的眼神正落在了自己的身上。

糟了糟了，别是下一轮要对我出手。

心底打鼓的望海推脱要去洗手间，便逃也似的出了包间，在洗手间的化妆室中细心记下每个人的酒品观察日记之后，望海靠着墙壁长舒了一口气。情绪的放松让思绪也随之飘散，不知为何，她忽然想起了小时候的事。

那时父亲经营一家酒吧，调的一手酒人也热情，所以店虽小但生意却红火，望海最爱的就是坐在父亲的膝头，听他跟自己讲那些与酒相关的故事和传说。但怎料不久之后泡沫经济的破碎在整个日本掀起一场惊涛骇浪，望海父亲的这艘小船也没能躲过这次海啸。

打那时起，望海的父亲变了，变得不再整日和蔼可亲，不再奔波生意，更不愿意跟她讲诉那些充满了幻想的故事。唯一陪伴父亲的只剩下了酒，或是说酒中的恶魔......

“怎么一个人在这发呆？”

突如其来的声音打断了望海的回忆，她一个转身，手中的日记本落在了地上。看着望海这幅手忙脚乱的样子，朝夏抱着手臂发出一阵好听的笑声。

“朝夏前辈才是，怎么突然跑到这边来了。”

望海七手八脚藏起日记，抬头却正对上朝夏灼灼的目光，朝夏在笑，但她的眼睛却不然。被橘色的光照得通透的眼睛正认真地看着她。或许是错觉，望海觉得朝夏的脸颊有些微微的潮红。

“怎么对我这么冷淡？明明之前新入职的时候就是我带的你，あ、や、ちゃん？”

“呃......但是毕竟过了这么久了嘛，平时也很少见面，顶多偶尔传个短讯......”

望海的话还未说完，朝夏就已经抢先一步把她推到了墙上。背后的大理石墙壁散发出的寒意穿透了长衫，让望海汗毛直立，而朝夏抚在她肩头的手掌却如着了火一般炙烤着她的肌肤。这冰火两重天的感觉让望海在一瞬间晃了神，她不太确定自己正在加速的心跳的由来，是因为这突如其来的温差，还是因为眼前的这个人。

“怎么，你喝多了吗まぁ様，唔！”

话语的后半被一个吻剥夺了，连同望海的呼吸，她能感觉到朝夏嘴唇的柔软，带着淡淡的橘子的香气，以及浓浓的酒精的刺激。虽然只是一瞬，非常短暂的一瞬，甚至是在望海还没反应过来的时候，朝夏的唇就已经离开了她。

“最后一轮，我选了大冒险哟～”

说这话时，朝夏的脸上依旧带着那般让人捉摸不透的笑意。

“大冒险......吗......”

左手一个花篮右手一个果篮的望海站在医院的走廊上垂头丧气，她觉得自己答应兰寿的要求，跑来慰问为情所伤的朝美才是一场最令人绝望的大冒险。

“天晓得现在的小孩在想什么啊！是韩流电视剧看太多了吗，怎么动不动就为情自伤为爱自残，作为昭和生人的阿姨简直跟不上时代了好吗！！！”

面对墙壁小声逼逼吐槽着的望海整个人都笼罩在了阴影之中，远隔十米都能被她的低气压逼到下楼买雨伞。

在做了十秒钟的心理斗争之后，望海还是长叹一口气，心一横，推开了病房的门。是死是活都随他去吧！不就是慰问作精小屁孩吗！工作这么多年了有什么事老娘没见......过......

只用了不到0.1秒，望海就收回了前言。因为出现在她面前的，是躺在床上的朝美和正埋头在朝美裆部位置做着什么的永久辉。不论怎么看，这一幕都不应该是小孩子，至少是心理性年龄还未成年的望海应该看到的事情。

这是望海第一次由衷感觉到悔恨，悔恨没在娘胎里把自己的双眼戳瞎。

“不不不不不好意思！！！！！我什么都没看到我走错地方了我先回去了你们继续我待会再来————————”

发出一连串语焉不详的惊叫之后望海把双手的篮子一扔，然后捂着眼睛就要往外跑。而回应她的，是身后传来的一阵同样惊悚的咆哮：

“不不不不不是那样的！！！のぞ前辈你等下不要想歪了啊啊啊啊啊——————”永久辉三步跨作两步冲过去把准备逃跑的望海拉回了病床前，“あーさ吃了镇定剂还在睡觉，是他手上的病号牌，跟被子上的线缠在一起了我正在解好不好。”

像是为了自证清白一般，永久辉急急忙忙把纠缠不清的线头展示给望海看。终于换回了望海一阵长吁短叹：“吓死我了，我还以为现在的小孩已经开放到在病房打炮了。”

“......のぞ前辈你脑子里都是什么事情，我是......”永久辉一副难以启齿的表情看了一眼望海，然后小声说下去：“我是あーさ的好朋友，嗯，很好的朋友。”

“所以你今天过来看他？”

“のぞさん呢？”

“呃，被头目用手枪逼着过来的。”

“啊，我知道了，あーさ就是拿的你的美工......”

“闭嘴啊！”望海抱住脑袋，“不要让我回忆起血腥的一幕！”

“好的好的，不过のぞさん你也别太自责。”永久辉一脸苦笑着为她端来切成可爱的兔子状的苹果，“あーさ一直都是这样，不是别人的错。”

“一直都是这样？你是说？”

“嘛......我跟あーさ从小学就认识了，对他的过去还是比较了解的......总而言之他真的不是个坏人，他只是太希望别人能爱他罢了......”永久辉的声音渐渐小了下去，他低着头用牙签戳着苹果兔子的耳朵，喃喃地说着：“只是很傻，太傻了，所以才老是被奇怪的人骗......”

“佛作公司的虎部长也是？”

望海嘴里塞满了苹果，口齿不清。

听到这话，永久辉皱起眉头露出了些不快的表情道：“那个男的是个渣男，虽然嘴上功夫了得，但就是说说而已......あーさ是真的以为那男的会离婚，然后跟他在一起的，那男的辜负了あーさ，烂人。”

望海一边吃着苹果，一边听着永久辉抱怨那个渣男的言行，从他为了讨朝美开心，特意定了一趟前往布里斯班的邮轮约会起，到情人节亲手做巧克力送朝美。永久辉竹筒倒豆子似的巨细无遗地告诉了望海他知道的一切细节，甚至详尽到两人开房时候用的避孕套尺码。

“所以说！那个男的居然用的是xs码，你能想吗のぞ前辈，あーさ居然会因为喜欢他而忍受这么可笑的size！好歹提出点不满啊！那男的在床上技术一定超烂的！”

“我说ひとこ......”吃完最后一块苹果的望海终于打断了永久辉的喋喋不休，她的手拍上永久辉的肩头，真诚地说出了自己的想法。

“你那么喜欢あーさ，怎么不对他告白呢？”

“谁谁谁谁谁谁说我喜欢あーさ！！！！！！！！！”

永久辉从沙发上蹦了起来，手里的牙签直挺挺地掉在了地上。

“我才没有喜欢他！我只是他的好朋友，嗯，好朋友！”

“那提问。”望海在沙发上翘起二郎腿，斜眼看着满脸通红的永久辉。“对他的私生活无所不知的是？”

“一直陪在他身边的是？”

“......我”

“事情发生之后第一个来医院看あーさ的是？”

“......我”

“翘掉工作在这陪了他整整两天都没回家的是？”

“......我”

“坐在这给他削了满满一盘小兔子苹果的是？”

“......我，不过吃掉满满一盘小兔子苹果的是你啊のぞさん！”突然反应过来的永久辉猛然转头去看望海，“のぞさん别来添乱了！你要是不愿意就跟兰寿部长说、以后慰问的事由我来，还省的我请假扣工资了。”

“好好好，我不打扰你们了。”

望海收拾起外套包包，带着一脸神似朝夏的神秘微笑拍了拍永久辉的背，然后利索地走出病房。

“顺便一说，公费翘班这种好事是不会让给你的！”望海的脑袋闪回到了病房门口，对着永久辉露出一个令人胆寒微笑，然后缓缓，缓缓，缓缓消失在了走廊。

“我明天还会来的～～～～小辉辉～～～”

当天晚上，望海罕见地主动打电话跟美弥吐槽起了八卦，话题无外乎就是偷偷暗恋着あーさ的老实备胎永久辉和压根没发现真爱就在身边的小作精あーさ的故事。

“不过说起真爱就在身边这是，你是不是也一样啊，だいもん？”

美弥慵懒的声音顺着听筒传来。

“真爱？你说谁？总不能是縣吧？那孩子不是一直暗恋着朝夏？”

“不是啦，我说的就是朝夏啊，我总觉得她好像对你很有好感诶。”

“真的假的。”望海在床上翻了个身，小口喝着冰结期间限定的梅子酒。“朝夏那家伙只是喜欢调戏我吧。”

“真的吗？我不信。”

“就是说啊！你还记得去年年会，她刚来我们部门那次吗？”

“哪次啊？我记性很差的。”

美弥懒洋洋一副事不关己的样子。

“......你强吻珠城分部长那次，需要我给你讲下细节帮助你回忆吗？”

“不用了！我记起来了！不能再清晰了！话题继续吧！那次年会上朝夏怎么了？”

“就是真心话大冒险和干杯的那个游戏，她最后不是选了大冒险吗？结果我中招了，在化妆室被她吻了......你们这些人啊，就这么喜欢看戏吗？居然选我......”

“等一下。”美弥的声音陡然认真了起来，她小心翼翼地发问：“她说是选了大冒险，所以吻你了？”

“不然呢？”

“だいもん......”

美弥一字一顿地开口。

“我记得最后一轮，朝夏她选的是干杯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps：文中提及的某对gay情侣因为口角而在公司割腕，可怜的同事还要帮忙拖血的剧情，其实来源于我现实生活的八卦。嗯......有时候你永远也想不到，现实和虚构故事到底哪一个更加狗血。


End file.
